The Deadly Love Game
by PinkJodz92
Summary: After a new woman moves into Peter's life, Claire becomes jealous and decides to turn the tables on Peter. Will Claire's life ever be the same again? Will she ever get the Peter Petrelli she knew and loved back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, this is a re-write because I was so unhappy with the quality of the original...This one's story has changed and I think it's a lot better. I was originally going to totally scrap all the fics I didn't like of mine, but I thought I could maybe make this one better, seeming as I did like the storyline...Hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary:** After a new woman moves into Peter's life, Claire becomes jealous and decides to turn the tables on Peter. Will Claire's life ever be the same again? Will she ever get the Peter Petrelli she knew and loved back? Read to find out!

* * *

**The Deadly Love Game**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**New York - New York High School - Claire**

Claire sighed as she sat shamefully in her Chemistry class. She felt as though all the happiness had been drained from the beating heart. She felt as though she'd been stabbed repeatedly in the chest. She felt, well just terrible, and it was all because of Peter Petrelli. Ever since he'd told her about his new 'girlfriend', she'd felt destroyed and alone...

Claire knew that Peter only saw her as a friend, but Claire couldn't help but like Peter in a different way. He was kind, caring and very handsome at that, although he was a lot older than Claire herself. But Claire didn't like to admit that she had a rather large soft spot for her best friend. She was quite secretive and knew that it'd be best, for both of their sakes, to keep quiet and put up with having Peter's new 'bitch' in the apartment. How hard could it be?

To be honest, Claire absolutely hated the idea of Louise staying in the same household as her. She hated the idea of even taking in the same air as her. All she was going to hear was "Aww, Peter you're so sweet." and "Oh, I love you Peter." The thought was making her feel violently sick. Going home today wasn't going to be something Claire would be looking forward to.

Ever since Claire decided to try and find Peter after he rescued her at Homecoming, she'd stayed in his two bedroom apartment on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. It was a small, cosy place and Claire enjoyed being there because she felt safe around her protector. Claire smiled to herself as she thought of her conversation with Peter that they'd had the day she arrived at his apartment.

"_I'll look after you Claire. I promise I'll keep you safe, you can trust me Claire." He smiled as he brushed his soft hand over her face. "I promise."_

But now, everything would be different. They'd be a _new_ damsel that would need protecting. Would Peter still look out for Claire? Or would her place be taken by his girlfriend? Well, whatever was going to happen, Claire would find out soon enough after school, much to her disappointment. Surprisingly, Claire would have rather had another two periods of Chemistry than have to watch Peter and his girlfriend eat each other's faces off.

Sighing once again, Claire got up from her desk as the bell rung. _This is gonna be awkward _she thought to herself as she walked out of the school gates. Claire hadn't met this 'Louise' before, but she knew already that she'd be trouble. She knew from the moment Peter had told her that she'd be moving in that her life would never be the same again.

"Claire!" Peter called joyfully as he caught sight of his friend. He'd been wondering all day how Louise and Claire would get along.

"Pete." Claire said dully as she walked over to him, putting on a small fake smile.

Claire had always liked how Peter always met her outside of her school. It made her feel a lot more special and made her feel more safe. But with Louise around, would Peter still meet up with her? Would he still have the time for her?

"Louise has unpacked already. We're going to the movies tonight. Want to come? You're more than welcome to…"

"No thanks, I'd rather stay at home and watch television. Plus I have lots of homework." Claire lied as she looked away from her friend uncomfortably. Homework was always a great excuse to get out of things.

"Right." Peter knew for sure that Claire was lying. He knew her too well. He was her best friend after all. "So, how was school?"

"Good."

Peter held Claire's arm tightly and drew her to a halt.

"Claire, I know something's wrong, and I know it's to do with Louise. Look, don't worry Claire, she won't come between us. I'll always be here for you like I promised you, and your father. I mean, Claude would kill me if I didn't stick to my promise, wouldn't he?" Peter chuckled as he held onto his friend's arm. "You know I'd never abandon you Claire…You mean too much to me."

"Are you sure of that?" Claire asked shyly.

"Of course I'm sure! You mean the world to me Claire."

**New York - Peter's Apartment - Peter, Claire and Louise**

"We're back!" Shouted Peter as he and Claire walked into the slightly messy apartment. Putting her school bag on the table, Claire watched as a brunette woman walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi there, you must be Claire." She smiled as she shook the young girl's hand. "Peter's told me so much about you! I hear you're a cheerleader. I always wanted to be a cheerleader when I was a teenager."

Claire smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yeah I'm a cheerleader. It's not all good really. It has it's flaunts." She laughed quietly, looking in Peter's direction.

"Will you be joining us at the movies tonight? I was hoping you'd come. It's gonna be a great night out!"

"Er yeah, I guess I could come." Claire smiled. Maybe this whole 'girlfriend' thing wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

"If you do your homework now Claire, then you won't have to do it later on in the evening." Peter said as he put his arm around Louise's waist.

"I haven't got any." She smirked smugly as she walked into her bedroom.

"You ready Claire?" Peter called up the stairs as he held his girlfriend's hand lovingly.

"Just coming!" Claire shouted as she quickly dashed down the stairs, carrying a small handbag and trying to do up her small black jacket.

Peter's eyes widened as he watched his friend straighten out her short denim skirt.

"Er, is everyone ready?" Louise asked awkwardly, while trying to divert her boyfriend's eyes away from his friend's legs.

"Yeah, I guess we're ready to go." Peter muttered, trying his best to keep his eyes off Claire. He'd never seen her look as good as she did tonight. Although Peter knew it was wrong to think of such a thing, but Louise didn't look anywhere near as good as Claire looked…

"Right then." Louise looked at Claire as she walked out of the door, totally oblivious to what was going on. Why did Peter seem more interested in his friend than his own girlfriend? Louise thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Claire because of the way Peter was looking at her.

"So, who's sitting where?" Asked Peter holding a large coke and huge tub of popcorn in each hand. Secretly, he was hoping that he'd be able to nab a seat next to Claire.

"I want to sit in the middle." Louise said hastily, trying to get her word in first. "I'd rather not sit next to people I don't know. Plus, it'd be great for me and Claire, you know…"

"Oh." Peter sighed. "Okay then."

Claire watched out of the corner of her eye as Louise and Peter held hands during the movie. Every now and then she noticed Louise kiss her boyfriend and immediately look at Claire, as if she wanted her to see them kissing. Was Louise tying to make Claire jealous? If she was…Then she was definitely succeeding.

"I'm going to the toilet." Claire said quietly as the two people on the large screen began to kiss passionately. She'd had enough with the whole 'lovey dovey' thing. She couldn't stand it. Especially when the person she loved was making out with some stuck up, two faced bitch right next to her.

"Claire's been a while in the toilets. Do you think she's okay?"

"Of course she is Peter, she's 17 years old. She's most likely to have gone off with some guy or something. Don't worry about her, enjoy the movie. She'll be perfectly fine." Louise kissed Peter on the lips and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Claire would know better than to go off with some guy she hardly knows. Especially after..." He paused for a moment, remembering what her friend had told him about the night she'd nearly been raped.

"After what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Peter let go of his girlfriend's hand and got up from his seat. "I'm going to find her."

"But you're going to miss the best part of the movie."

"So? Claire's more important than some movie Louise. I have to look out for her…"

Louise's whole body jolted with anger as Peter left her alone in the theatre. How dare he leave her for some teenager. Peter was getting too friendly with Claire and Louise knew she had to do something about it, before it was too late.

"Claire?" Peter opened the door of the ladies toilets and peeked his head in. "Claire?" Peter cocked his head to one side as he heard a small whimpering coming from inside the toilets. He knew for sure it was Claire.

"Claire? What's wrong?" He asked, quickly going into the toilets and kneeling beside his friend who was sitting against the toilet wall.

"Leave me alone…" She whispered, putting her hands to her head.

"Claire…" Peter gently placed his hand around Claire's shoulder, trying to pull her into a comforting hug.

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed, pushing him to the floor and running out of the toilets as tears ran down her pale, saddened face.

**New York - Peter's Apartment - Peter and Louise**

"I can't believe you dragged me out of that theatre without Claire! If her father finds out, he'll kill me! Don't you understand that?!" Peter paced around his apartment, trying dialling Claire's number on his cell. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"She's 17 years old Peter, she's an adult. All she wants is a little freedom, just let her be. She's most likely enjoying herself in the local clubs…That's what teenagers do…"

"She's different Louise…You don't understand…"

"I was a teenager once you know."

Peter sighed as he slammed his fists against the wall.

"She won't pick up." He slammed his fists against the wall once more before dialling her number again.

"Claire? Claire, is that you?"

"Who's this?" Asked a male voice, sounding rather mysterious.

"Peter. Why the hell do you have my friend's phone? What've you done to her? Where is she?"

"Peter, eh? A friend?…"

"Just tell me where she is!"

Peter waited for an answer but moments later, the line went dead…

"Claire…" He whispered to himself, sitting down on the sofa and resting his head in his hands…What had he done? It was all his fault…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated a lot! D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Long time no update on this. I didn't like really where this fic was heading so I changed it a little and now I like it :) Please please please review and tell me what you think. It really does help a lot plus, it encourages me to update more often :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**New York - Claire - Destination Unknown**

Claire shivered as she watched the masked man toss her phone to the side of the room.

Her head ached agonizingly and she felt faint and weak. All she could remember from the night was arguing with Peter, running out of the cinema and being smashed over the head with a blunt object. And then she was here. In a dark room. Alone with a man in a mask.

"I hear your good friend Peter is worried about you, Clairebear." The masked man taunted, playing with the gag in Claire's mouth with his gloved fingers.

Claire shuffled uncomfortably as he then brushed his hand through her hair.

"I always loved you Claire. Always did, always will."

Claire's eyes widened, did she know this guy?

Removing the gag from his victims mouth, once again the man brushed his hand through the young girl's hair, stroking her face gently as she gasped for air.

"W-who are y-you?"

"Well Claire, I'm sorry but I can't tell you…just yet anyway."

Shivering once more as the man stroked Claire's bare skin, she threw her head forward, her head colliding with his, as this was the only way of attack possible. Her arms were tied tightly around her back, her legs also tied together, she was trapped…

The man groaned and yanked at Claire's hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…Claire."

His voice sounded so familiar yet so unrecognizable. Who was this man? Why was he doing this?

"Who are you?" Claire quietly asked again, her eyes full of fear and pain.

Looking at the young girl as her eyes filled with tears, the man slowly pulled off his mask and revealed himself to Claire.

"West?! Why?!"

"Like I said Claire, I always loved you. I've never stopped loving you. Ever since you moved back to New York with Peter, I've felt so depressed, so angered that I actually let you go. When you found out that Peter wasn't actually your uncle, my heart filled with acid. I knew I'd lost you…"

Claire looked at her old friend with a puzzled expression.

"But West…I don't like Peter in that way, he's just a friend."

"No Claire…I can tell by the way you look at him. It makes me sick to think of the age difference Claire. You need someone more your age. You need me."

Claire shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't need you West, your were always just a friend. Always were and always will."

West looked at Claire with such a hateful expression, that if looks could kill, she'd have been dead in less than a second. After slamming his fist into her face, one, two, three times he dragged her across the room and snagged at her clothing, piecing screams echoed around the room as the horrifying experience with Brody was rein acted once again.

**New York - Peter and Louise - Peter's Apartment**

"Parkman, Molly needs to find Claire now! I don't know where she is but she has to be in New York somewhere. Oh god, I've really screwed up this time."

Peter paced around the room repeatedly as he spoke to his friend Matt Parkman on the phone.

"Brooklyn 39. Yup okay. Right. Got it. Thanks!"

Clapping his hands in success, Peter grabbed Louise's hand and quickly pulled her out of the door.

**New York - Claire - Brooklyn **

Claire sat shivering once again as she cradled a blanket around her bare, aching body, trying to keep the warmth inside her. She'd been broken once and again and she could feel her life fading quickly away. West had left her alone in the dark room after tearing her life apart, her dignity lost and her body sore and pale.

She laid herself in the blanket, shivering and shaking, humming quietly to herself as she drifting in and out of consciousness. Every now and again, she was sure she could hear Peter's worried, concerned voice echoing in her head. She was sure she could see his scared expression as he knelt beside her, stroking her skin and telling her everything was going to be okay. But as she felt herself being lifted up from the ground, she realised that Peter must actually have been there, he'd come to save her…yet he was too late.

"Peter" She whispered quietly as he pulled his own t-shirt off and pulled it over the young girls head.

"I'm here Claire. I'm here."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your positive responses! I appreciate them so much. Therefore I thought I'd knock up another chapter for all of you. So here it is! Like always please read, review and enjoy :) Btw, I'm sorry it's a tad short.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New York - Peter, Louise and Claire - Peter's Apartment**

Laying a blanketed Claire on her own bed in his apartment, Peter gently stroked the side of her face as he whispered soft, soothing words to her.

"Everything is going to be okay Claire. Don't worry Claire, I'm here."

Although Peter knew Claire's wounds would have healed by now, he knew that the emotional trauma she'd gone through would take some time, if ever it were to heal.

Louise stood back from the situation, her eyes full of fear and worry. She knew she had caused this and she knew Peter would be far from happy with her. She had never meant to hurt Claire, she had never meant for this to happen. It had all gotten out of hand and therefore damage was caused. Wrapping her arms around herself as she shook slightly with anxiety, Louise walked over to Claire and knelt beside her bed, laying her hand gently on Claire's. Peter nodded in appreciation towards his girlfriend and went out into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Peter really cares about you, doesn't he?" She spoke quietly to the trembling young girl, who's face was pale and who's eyes were dull and emotionless. Claire slowly nodded and managed to smile slightly at the woman beside her.

"H-he I-is my h-hero." She stuttered as she spoke quietly, her throat sore from all the screaming she had done.

When Peter re-entered the room, carrying three large mugs of coffee, he was glad to see Claire and Louise speaking fluently to each other. Maybe things would finally work out? But then again, three's a crowd.

**New York - New York High School - Claire**

Two days had passed and Claire had finally convinced Peter to allow her to go back to school. Although she still felt drained and unhappy, she was looking forward to seeing her friends again and being in a more 'happy' environment.

"Claire!" Yelled one of her school friends as she greeted her at the school gates. "It's so good to see you back. Are you okay?" The girl asked as she put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Peter told me everything, he told me to make sure you're okay at school and everything."

"Did he?" Claire sighed. Peter had always been so protective over her. She always appreciated his concern but sometimes it got a little too much for her and was unnecessary at times. "Er yeah Chelsea, I'm okay I guess. Still a bit…taken aback really."

"So erm, well, are you…you know…?"

"Pregnant?" Claire paused with an impassive expression on her still pale face. She knew this question would come sooner or later. "No."

"I bet Peter killed whoever did it to you didn't he? Who was it? Why did he do it?"

"We never knew who it was and I don't know why he did it. Random I guess. He was probably drunk and hadn't anything better to do." Claire said bluntly, lying through her teeth. She didn't like lying to her friend, or Peter for that matter, but she had to.

"Oh." Chelsea's face saddened for her friend as she walked her to her first class. "I'm sure Peter _will _find him in the end. It's not like Peter to back down on anything. I mean, he'd do anything for you."

Claire nodded and tried releasing her friends tight grip on her shoulder. "Have you told him how you feel about him yet?"

Claire stopped suddenly and looked at her friend in disgust.

"Look Chelsea, I told you before, I do not like him in that way. He was supposedly my uncle not that long ago and I see him as more of a brother than anything else. Plus, he has a girlfriend. So, you know, can you just leave it now." Claire tried asking politely but she couldn't help but let a slight bit of annoyance show.

"Oh…sorry. So yeah, anyway, moving on…I spoke to West the other day. Apparently he's moved back to New York and supposedly starting here in a couple of days. Can you believe it? I can't wait to see him again! I bet you can't either. I know how much you liked it and all."

Claire's eyes widened in horror.

"I, er, I have to go." She said quickly, running off away from her friend who was left standing in complete and utter confusion.

**New York - Peter, Louise, Angela and Nathan - Peter's Apartment**

"How could you let this happen Pete? I thought I could trust you. It's not like you to let Claire run loose like this. I thought you were always so protective of her, I mean, that _is _why I agreed to letting her live with you."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I just, you know, she's an adult and all." Peter looked over at Louise who sat nervously in a chair by the window, her hands clasped together tensely and her eyes full of guilt.

"Sorry isn't good enough Peter. Claire may be indestructible but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings. She is probably destroyed inside after this traumatic event. I'm afraid that Claire is just going to have to live with us from now on Peter, back at the mansion. It's not safe for her to be around you anymore. And with Louise and all, I am sure it'd be good for you to have a little extra space here. I always thought more of you Peter, I thought you cared for this girl." Angela Petrelli joined in the conversation, trying to break Peter down in every possible way.

"But ma, I do care for Claire, I really do. It's just, I thought she needed a bit of freedom. I never meant for this to happen! I really didn't!" He shouted in outrage, standing up from his seat and slamming his fists against the wall. And with that, he vanished. Vanished into thin air.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters should be incredibly eventful so make sure to look out for them! :) Reviews love 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this!  
A/N: Long time no post! Anyway, I'm trying to update all my fanfics, so this one, because it's one of my favourites will be updated first! Because it's been so long since I'd written the last chapter, I'd forgotten the original plot of the story, but now I've come up with a new, and hopefully even better one! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Please tell me what you think in a review!

* * *

**The Deadly Love Game - Chapter 4**

**New York - Claire, Nathan, Angela and Peter - Petrelli Mansion**

"Claire is staying here and that's finally Peter. What happened that day has had an incredible impact on this family and will affect the family's future." Nathan frowned as he spoke, putting his arm supportably around Claire's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" The shy, young voice asked quietly to her father, looking up at him and then to Peter who was sitting with his arms folding impatiently on the luxury settee.

"Is it not obvious Claire? You're pregnant. I mean, what with all the throwing up and craving ice cream. Did you seriously not know?"

Peter's eyes widened as he stood up from his seated position, most likely even more shocked than Claire herself.

"No, this can't be true. Claire…but…." Peter lowered his head as he stepped forward. Words could not explain how he felt. It was almost as if someone had ripped out his heart and torn into minute shreds. He was broken. Almost dead…

Claire's eyes started to water as she looked up at Peter with pleading eyes, as though she was asking for help, for comfort, yet Peter just stood there, torn to pieces. Shattered.

It was all his fault. He shouldn't have left her alone at all, not even for a split second, she was too in danger, too vulnerable to be left alone. Although she was not vulnerable physically, she was vulnerable mentally. One little emotional occurrence and she would snap.

"Who is the father? Is he known?" Angela questioned Claire as though she was a criminal, as though it was her fault. Peter stepped forward, in front of his mother, blocking her view from Claire who was sobbing quietly into her father's arms, and snarled, "Ma, just leave Claire. Can't you see what she's going through already? She's not exactly in the best of states to be interrogated by you, is she?"

Angela raised her eyebrow and exchanged a strange look with Nathan.

"Claire's not the only one that has answers, Peter."

Peter's jaw dropped in awe.

"Are you kidding mom? You really believe that I had something to do with this? Never, would I harm Claire on purpose, never in my entire life would I ever put Claire through such pain. No way Ma did I rape Claire. Are you sick or something?!"

"Pete, that's enough." Nathan said calmly, stepping in between the rowing relatives.

"Don't you dare, imply such a thing, again!" Peter raised his voice, an aggressive snarl rippling through his throat as he was pushed back by his brother.

"Get out Pete, don't put your mother in danger as well as your…'friend', you know your abilities become unstable when you're in such a foul mood like this. Just get out Pete…" Nathan sighed as Claire walked slowly towards Peter.

"I want to go with you Peter…" She said sadly, her eyes full of tears, not a sparkle dazzling in her bright blue eyes at all. They were lifeless…dead…

"No C-Claire…I d-don't w-want to l-let you down again." Peter stuttered like a man freezing from the coldness. He was breaking down. "I d-don't want t-to hurt you again. You're t-too special to be broken twice. Just s-stay safe, okay? L-look after yourself, you know no late night parties, or whatever you teenagers do. Just remember that I love you okay? You're my best friend…my hero." And with that, Peter brushed his hand gently across Claire's pale face, and walked slowly out of the door, not once turning back…

**New York - New York High School - Claire **

Chelsea beamed a friendly smile as she greeted Claire at the school gates.

"Hey hey Claire Bear! And how are you today?"

"Okayish I guess…"

"Oh…So I, erm, how is everything at home? Peter found that evil son of a bitch yet?"

Claire winced as her eyes filled with tears once again.

"Peter left." She murmured quietly, dropping her head to the floor as she started to walk through the school gates.

"Are you kidding?! Why?"

"Don't know…"

Chelsea nodded, understanding that her friend didn't want to talk about this subject just at the present time. Instead of continuing the conversation, Chelsea put her arm around Claire's shoulder and they both walked into school together.

During lunch, Claire sat with Chelsea and a few of their other friends in the canteen. Most of them were gossiping about the upcoming school prom, whereas Claire just sat quietly, starring at her text books that were piled up in front of her.

"So…you gonna tell me about West?" Chelsea questioned.

"Huh? What?" Claire's eyes shot up in shock as she glared at her friend. Did she know what happened? Did she know it was West who raped Claire? "I was gonna ask you earlier but you know what with the…mishap a while ago, I didn't think you wanted to talk about boys. But yeah, anyway, I was on the phone to him last night and he told me he gave you something. Apparently something special. He didn't tell me what and I was wondering…"

"He's a liar. He didn't give me anything." Claire's lips quivered as her whole body began to shake.

"Okayyyyy…But he told me he was popping round to see you tonight, apparently to give you something else."

"Well, he's not going to. He can't."

Lightly shrugging off the conversation, Chelsea began to talk to her other friends while Claire packed up her belongings and walked away from the group.

**New York - Claire and Nathan - Petrelli Mansion**

"So, you took the pregnancy test?" Nathan asked, resting his hand on Claire's knee.

"Positive…"

"Oh. So…erm, are you going to keep it?"

"Well, I have no choice do I? Imagine the surgeons faces when they start to slice and my skin magically re-heals itself. That's not going to go down too well will it?"

"I see…" Claire couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable her father was, discussing this topic with his daughter. "What are you going to call it? Do you have any names in mind?"

"If it's a boy, Peter. If it's a girl, then possibly Meredith."

"Peter? He's not the…"

"Father? No. I don't know who the father is. I told you this time and time again Nathan, I do not know who the father is and most likely never will."

"Okay then. Well, let's hope he wasn't a bad looking guy then, eh?"

Claire giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around her father.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Claire."

* * *

Oooo so West is coming back! Dun dun dun! Anyway yeah, I should have the next chapter written and up in the next few days, so keep checking back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...Blah :(  
**A/N: **Next chapter, wahey! Anyway, some answers kinda in this chapter. There will be lots of 'Paire' coming up, I promise :) Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter posted up tomorrow, so keep checking back! So yeah, enjoy reading it and please tell me what you think in a review :)

**

* * *

****New York - Claire - Petrelli Mansion****The Deadly Love Game - Chapter five**

Sitting silently on her bed with her head in her hands while sobbing ever so slightly, Claire reflected on what had actually occurred recently. Peter had come home with some stuck up tart who had literally ruined her life, then Claire's so called best friend West had knocked her out and raped her, and finally her truest, most loyal friend had walked out on her, supposedly in order to keep her safe. Safe? How could she be safe without her hero, Peter? In the end, was it worth searching for Peter after he'd saved her in Odessa? Was it worth bumping into Claude who'd helped her find Peter? Was it worth begging the living daylight out of Claude in order to be reunited with her hero? Claire thought back to past, before she'd even stumbled across the Petrelli mansion.

Claire remembered the Bennet's and how much she'd loved and cherished their affection, she remembered the day when the subject of 'adoption' had occurred and her dear father Noah had told her she was adopted. She was devastated, heartbroken. After the event in Odessa, Claire came across Claude who guided her towards the Petrellis, helping her along the way. For a few weeks, he'd become protective over the young blonde, almost acting father-like to her. When Claire had told him that she was searching for Peter, Claude was unsure about him, he didn't trust him. He'd come across Peter before and wasn't exactly over pleased with the mission of trying to find the 'lost life', as Claude called him. Claire remembered the time when Claude and Claire stood nervously on the doorstep of the huge Petrelli mansion and Claude had threatened Peter to take good care of the young blonde, or he'd be dead. She laughed at the thought and laid, fully stretched out on her bed. Relaxation really helped Claire in these situations.

Claire's life was a mystery to her really. She'd found a hero by the name of Peter, Peter Perelli. She'd found out that her hero was also a blood relative, her uncle. Then she'd found out that her heroic uncle wasn't blood related at all. Why was life so confusing? Contemplating for a moment, Claire got up from the bed and walked over to the window. So, who was her real father? Nathan had never told her. No one had.

***

"So, erm…who's my real father Nathan? I was thinking about it and I was only told that I wasn't related to Peter. No one told me who I was related to and who I wasn't. I feel as though I'm invading your home, because for all I know, it might be me that is the adopted one. Plus, when we were supposedly related, you told me you were my father, but seeming as me and Peter aren't related and you're his brother, I'm guessing it's me that is the odd one out, right?"

Nathan hesitated for a moment before answering the young girl's question. "I am, Claire…I'm your father. "

"I mean, my real father, as in blood related. I know you're sort of like my adoptive father in a way, well you're like the father figure of my life at the moment anyway, but I was wondering who my biological father was."

"Me."

"What? But I thought…then that must mean…Peter?"

"Did I never tell you? I thought you knew. You are my daughter, but Peter isn't Angela's biological son. Therefore, Peter is related to none of us. He was adopted at a very young age and was brought up to be a Petrelli. I've always thought of him as my little brother. I can't believe you didn't know! Did Peter not tell you? I thought he would have. I must admit that he does find it really embarrassing talking about it though, he was brought up believing he was a Petrelli, until quite recently actually. He only found out a few days before I told you that you two weren't related."

"No. I guess he didn't tell me. Poor Peter…"

Shocked, Claire sat down at the table, resting her head in her hands. So Nathan was her real father and she knew Meredith was her real mother. Finally, it all made sense. But Claire felt so sorry for Peter. No wonder he'd be so sad a while ago. And when he'd met Louise, he was actually happy again, back to his normal self. Thinking about this actually made Claire feel rather guilty. Maybe Louise only meant good…or did she?

Closing her eyes slowly, Claire shot them back open as she heard a loud knocking sound at the door.

"Er, can you answer the door please Nathan. If it's for me, I'm not in. I don't feel that good at the moment," Claire murmured to her father, quickly pulling herself together and running up the stairs.

Ten minutes passed till there was a light knock on Claire's door. She kept silent, not moving or speaking one word.

"Claire? It's me, Nathan."

"Come in."

Nathan stepped in with a concerned expression spread across his face. He sat beside his daughter on the bed and handed her a neatly wrapped parcel. Claire knew that her father could tell there was something wrong, and she knew that Nathan wouldn't force answers out of her.

"Er, that was West, he just said he was passing by and decided to bring you a little present. He said it's not much, but it'll make a start, or something like that anyway… Any idea what it is?"

"No idea at all." Claire rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed. She sighed and then closed her eyes as she felt her father rest his hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? Any pain?""

"None at all dad. I'm just tired, that's all. Nothing an indestructible cheerleader can't take," she giggled lightly and then shook the present, trying to get some sort of clue without opening it in front of her father. "I guess I'll open this later if it's not much."

"Okay Claire, you get some rest now."

Claire nodded as she watched Nathan shut the door quietly behind him.

As soon as her father had left the room, Claire tore at the parcel paper, ripping it violently at such a high speed that she was left panting as she looked shockingly at the object left in her hands.

"No." She closed her eyes tightly shut and threw the present across the room. West had bought her two pairs of baby clothes, one blue for a boy and one pink for a girl. He knew her well enough to know that Claire would never have an abortion. He knew about her ability, he knew literally everything about her. He knew she couldn't take the risk.

Claire wondered for a moment where Peter could be, was he at his apartment with Louise? Or somewhere else? She sighed and picked up the baby clothes that West had given her, pushing it gently under her bed. She wouldn't get it out again, it would only remind her of that painful memory. How was Claire going to cope with a small baby while in High School. Would she cope with all the work or drop out of school? Surely someone would help her, possibly Nathan or perhaps even Angela? Claire knew that she would most likely only ever see Peter a few times in a year maybe. She knew she wouldn't see him often.

Looking up when she heard a vibrating noise, Claire raised an eyebrow and picked up her phone from her bedside. She had a message…but who from? Clicking on view message, Claire scowled at the first words of the text which stated. '_Hey, it's West'_. After debating whether or not she should read on, Claire finally broke and continued to read the message. '_I know you probably won't text back, but Claire I am so, so sorry.' _Claire rolled her eyes and said 'yeah right' aloud to herself. He wasn't being serious was he? Did he seriously think Claire would forgive him for what he had done? Surely not. 'I'm not going to lie and say I was drunk, because I wasn't, and I know that what I did was wrong…so wrong. And I'm begging you to at least let me see you, and our child.'

"OUR CHILD?!" Claire screamed loudly as she threw her phone across the room and watched it shatter into tiny little pieces. How dare he say that! Claire wasn't going to let her evil former friend anywhere near her child. Never. Not even if he was the last man on the earth. "Stupid, stupid West! How dare…" She screamed again but was cut off when her father entered the room. Scrunching his eyes up in confusion he murmured slowly.

"West? West is the father? Why didn't you tell us Claire?! If only I'd known…"

"It wasn't West…it wasn't. I was just saying…you know, he'd heard about it at school and he was pretending to be all jealous and stuff. Just a teenage thing, you know dad? A _teenage_ thing…" Claire empathized the word teenage and Nathan backed away slightly, obviously embarrassed by his abrupt assumption. Claire smirked to herself inside her mind. Lying seemed to be getting easier and easier for her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please spare a few moments to leave me a review and tell me what you think...it is nearly new year after all :P :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, nor did I create anyone in this fic...Well, apart from Louise I guess. Who'd want to own her though? Biatch :(  
**A/N:** It's now 2009 and I have another chapter! I've actually started a new fic which I should be posting quite shortly and I have loads of ideas spinning around inside my head, so expect to see many more Heroes fics, mostly Paire :D Anyway...since it's January, I'm going to delete all the old fics I have that I've lost interest in updating and add a load of new ones. So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Deadly Love Game :D Reviews are awesome!

* * *

**The Deadly Love Game - Chapter 6**

**New York - Nathan - Petrelli Mansion**

Nathan stood uneasily outside Claire's closed bedroom door, leaning back against the wall, full of shame and embarrassment. He'd done so much for his young daughter, yet she still lied to him. Nathan knew full well that Claire thought of him as unintelligent and thought that he would believe her petty lies. But she was wrong. Nathan wasn't as stupid as Claire made him out to be. He knew exactly when Claire was lying and he knew whenever something was wrong with her. He knew Claire had feelings for Peter, he'd known that long before Claire had ever caught on to it. The way she'd looked at him, those few years ago, made Nathan feel uneasy and uncomfortable. But, it was her life and he understood that he shouldn't get involved with any of Claire's relationships. She was old enough to make those type of decisions by herself. But why lie to her own father? Why put her father through the pain of knowing that the one he'd cared about most obviously didn't care that much about him at all?

**New York - Peter and Louise - Peter's Apartment**

Peter stood, gazing longingly out of the window of his New York apartment. Although he had Louise's company, he felt lonely and broken. First of all, he'd let his best friend down, he'd left her alone when she had needed him the most and something unchangeable had happened, something almost too traumatic to even think about. And then secondly, he'd been kicked out of his own family's residence, because Peter was supposedly too dangerous to be around anyone he cared about. He'd been torn apart from his family like a rag doll being tugged on by two young kids. Louise had stood by him over this terrible time, but she was to blame. He never admitted it to her, but deep inside, he hated her. Honestly, he hated her enough to want to end their relationship…or possibly even end her life. She was just a stand-in, something to take his mind off the girl he truly loved…the girl he could never have.

***

Ever since the event that had lead to the separation, Louise had become slightly distant and uneasy around Peter. She could see through his lies, she could see how much he despised her, yet she still stayed with him. She truly loved him, but she could see that his mind was somewhere else, he was always thinking of someone other than Louise herself…Claire. Louie had considered leaving, but she couldn't. She knew Peter too well that he wasn't just going to let her walk away from this. She would have to pay for the pain that she had put Claire through. It was only fair, apparently.

"I'm moving. Away from New York, away from this damn country." Peter cursed as he paced around his small apartment, his hands continuously brushing through his hair. "I have to Louise, I just can't bare it any longer." Louise looked up at him nervously. What about her? What was Louise going to do?

"Where to?"

"England, I have some friends out there. I'm sure they'll help me out." Peter smiled weakly and then smirked at Louise, he was waiting for her question. He had his answer ready.

"So, erm…what about me?"

And there it was, the question Peter had been longing. He smirked again and walked over to Louise, rolling his eyes as he did and grabbing her throat, pushing her aggressively against the wall.

"It's all about you, isn't it? That's all you ever care about! You, you, you, you, you! Is there never anyone else? So, when you were all 'goodie goodie' to Claire, did you actually mean it? Did you mean all those 'nice' things you were saying to her?" Peter pushed her harder against the wall and then let her throat go. There was no point in stooping any further, it would only make Peter want to _kill_ Louise.

"I'm sorry Pete, I'm so sorry." She cried, dropping to her knees. "I won't let it happen again, I generally liked the girl, I swear."

"You're just saying that!" Peter bellowed, watching the woman at his feet as his powers got the better of him. He looked down anxiously at his radiant hands as they glowed. The anger was building up. He was going to explode.

"Pete…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He bellowed once again, this time running across the room to where a book laid on the top of a small wooden cabinet. It was a photo album. Grabbing it hastily, he charged back over to where he was standing before and began to look through the book, smiling every time he turned a new page.

***

Louise sat shocked on the floor as she watched Peter's radioactivity die right down. She'd seen this many times before. This wasn't the first time Peter's powers had gotten the better of him and he'd had to resort to his photo album in order to gain control again.

Once Peter felt that he was in control again, he walked over and helped Louise up from the floor, showing her a picture from his photo album. He had an apologetic look in his eyes.

"This was Claire and me on Christmas a year back. It had snowed that Christmas so we had decided to wrap up warm, go outside and build snowmen. I remember it being so cold that day that our lips had turned blue and even with three pairs of socks on, our feet were still frozen like icicles." Louise laughed and nervously put her arm around Peter's waist.

"I remember seeing you and Claire for the first time, before we'd even spoken in the park, flying a kite and having a picnic with your family. I thought you were going out, but then I saw Claire with another boy and realised that I had been mistaken."

Peter smiled a weak smile and sat down on the sofa. He knew he could never see Claire again. He knew that his powers were too unstable and that one wrong move and he could seriously damage Claire. Well, not so much physically, but emotionally. He really did have to move to England, away from the rest of the Petrelli's, he had no choice. And he knew for a fact that Louise would tag along with him, whether he liked it, or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next posted shortly. Reviews me a lot to me, so if you have some spare time, please tell me what you think of this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the wonderful Heroes :D  
**A/N:** So, I'm finally updating this. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them all. I've had enough with this bitch Louise so I've kicked her out of the fic...for now anyway :P But she may be back...dun dun dun! Expect some more West too and definitely some Paire! So yeah, please read, enjoy and review :)

**Claire Bennet - Peter's Apartment - New York**

* * *

**The Deadly Love Game - Chapter 7**

Was it safe to be waiting outside Peter's apartment? Surely if her father ever found out, he would be furious. But Claire didn't care. All she cared about was Peter and helping him back into the Petrelli family. It was what he deserved. He was a Petrelli afterall. She knew Nathan didn't see Peter as the outcast, she knew that Nathan never wanted to kick Peter out of the Petrelli household. Claire knew that their bond was far too great for Nathan to ever do that to someone that he respected so much. It wasn't possibly. Gathering up all the confidence she needed, Claire knocked lightly on the door and backed away slightly, fairly afraid of what she might face.

As Claire heard light footsteps heading towards the door, she backed away further and waited for the door to open.

"Claire?" A female voice whispered quietly as she opened the door slowly, slightly shocked to see the young girl standing in front of her.

"Louise, erm, is Peter there?"

The woman shook her head and smiled weakly at the young girl. "He is, but I'm afraid he doesn't want to see you. Is it not obvious that he isn't interested in you?" Louise jabbed verbally at Claire, causing her to step back slightly.

"Are you kidding?" Claire said angrily, regaining her confidence and stepping back forward. "I'm bloody pregnant and you think I'm trying to get with your man? Is this some kind of joke? I'm not trying to seduce Peter you know, all I'm asking for is a little help from a friend."

After hearing Claire's voice, Peter stepped to the door and opened his arms out to the young blonde in front of her.

"Claire, come here."

Pushing the man back, Claire started to walk away.

"No way Peter…No." She said shaking her head with a hurt expression on her face. "I thought I could trust you, I thought that you cared…"

"But Claire…"

"No Peter. What have you been telling Louise for her to think that I'm trying to hook up with you? What gave you the right to even bring me into any conversation you've had with that…" Claire paused for a moment before whispering quietly "bitch."

And before Peter could even pull Claire back, she had vanished… Peter raised both of his hands to his head as he leant up against the corridor wall. None of this was ever meant to happen...

**xxx**

**Peter and Louise - Peter's Apartment - New York**

"So you're just going to leave me? You're just going to toss me aside? How can you Peter? How can you be so cruel?" Louise sobbed as she sat on the floor beside the couch where Peter was laying, glaring down at her.

"It's over Louise, and that's final."

Tears trickled down Louise's face as she remembered how Peter had saved her from her past life. He'd found her, lying in the streets, homeless and vulnerable. He'd picked her up and helped her when she had needed someone the most. He was sort-of her hero, in a way.

"Fine, I get it. I'm just not good enough? So you'd prefer to date some adolescent than me? Right, well, I guess 'what goes around comes around' as they always say. You'll see that in days to come, you'll be missing me and you'll want me back. You'll most likely toddle off to your 'kid' and beg her to follow you around like a lost little puppy, but you know what? She's not going to listen to you, just you see. And don't even think about coming back to me because I'll just ditch you like you ditched me. You're not worth it anymore."

Peter raised his eyebrow in disbelief as Louise's alcoholic breath filled the air.

"Great…" He muttered to himself as he pushed the woman into her room where he'd set out her suitcase and had already begun to pack away some of her belongings. "Just move on Louise. You can do better than me, okay?" Peter's face relaxed as he pulled Louise into a hug. "You know I never meant to hurt you, but it's just…"

"I understand." Louise murmured as she zipped up her suitcase and dragged it towards the door. "Lets just say, you and me both have _many _skeletons in our closets…just think about that." She smirked before exiting the apartment. And with that she was gone. Finally out of Peter's life...or was she?

**Xxx**

**Claire Bennet and Nathan Petrelli - Petrelli Mansion - New York**

"I can't trust anyone can I? Bloody Petrellis…" Claire muttered as she sobbed into her father's chest.

"Claire, I'm here for you. You can trust me, what makes you think you can't?" Nathan kissed the top of Claire's head and looked her right in the eyes. He was scared he was losing her. She was losing faith in her father and there was nothing Nathan could do.

"But Peter…He told Louise things about me. He betrayed me." The young girl's sobbing became heavier and Nathan sighed, feeling her pain.

"I'm sure he didn't Claire. You know what that woman's like don't you? Do you really think that Peter would say such bad things about you? He wouldn't Claire, and that is a fact."

Claire smiled up at her father and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Do you think Peter's okay dad? I mean, he seemed upset when I was there. Can't Peter come and stay here for a while?"

"Possibly. I'll ask mother, but I'm sure she won't be overly pleased with the suggestion, you know Angela." Nathan laughed lightly as he thought of his mother Angela. "But I'll try and persuade her Claire. For you…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, if you have time, perhaps leave me a review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
